To Feel Betrayal
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: Part two of my 'To Be' trilogy. After an accident, Nick learns what it's like to feel betrayal...


"_Peruton petton pararira pon!!"_

"_Asobu soba de sakiyaki sore!!"_

A bright light came from the nearby Sweet House.

"_Purify the evil in this cursed trinket!!"_

The chants from Nick and Momoko rang out across the MAHO-dou. The couple were practicing their ever-growing magical skills by purifying some of the cursed trinkets that their mentor, Majorika, had collected over the years.

As Nick and Momoko held their glowing wands towards the spinning coin, a bright silver light burst from each Sweet Poron, charging towards the coin. In a bright flash of light, the coin had been purified.

Just then, a blast of black light slammed into Nick, causing him to drop his Sweet Poron and forcing him back a ways.

"Nick!!" Momoko cried out as she rushed towards her lover, who had been slammed into the wall.

"I'm all right, Momoko. Just a little bruised," Nick replied. "Guess that one wouldn't go without a fight."

"That's good," Momoko replied, pulling Nick into a gentle hug, which he gladly returned. Suddenly, Nick's vision went blind before focusing on a city street that seemed a little blurred.

_A boy and a girl had begun to walk down the city street._

"_It's a nice day, huh?" the girl stated, ruffling the boy's brown hair affectionately._

"_It sure is," the boy replied._

_Out of nowhere, the boy tripped on a crack in the sidewalk and fell to the ground._

"_Oh! Are you okay?" the girl exclaimed, rushing to the boy's aid._

_From his position on the ground, the boy could see someone in the faraway bushes raising a weapon towards the girl. He screamed as best he could..._

"_LOOK OUT!!!"_

_But too late..._

Nick suddenly jerked out of his vision as Majorika bounced into the scene. "Hey! Did you get them?"

"YES, Majorika, for the tenth time, we purified them all," Momoko stated before Majorika could cut in.

Nick was a little shaken. What the heck did he just see?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nick and Momoko had begun their walk home. It was a beautiful spring day, and the breeze was light.

"It's a nice day, isn't it, Nick?" Momoko stated, ruffling Nick's hair affectionately.

"It sure is," Nick replied, though he was beginning to feel a little uneasy. This sounded a little too familiar...

Just then, Nick tripped on a crack in the sidewalk and fell straight to the ground with a yelp.

"Oh! Are you okay, Nick?" Momoko exclaimed, rushing to Nick's aid.

From his position on the ground, Nick could see someone in the faraway bushes raising a weapon towards the blonde American. Just then, Nick realized the horrible truth: his vision was coming true.

Summoning all the strength he could, he shouted as loud as he could in hopes of warning his girlfriend...

"MOMOKO, LOOK OUT!!!"

Too late.

The shot and Nick's scream could be heard all over Tokyo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Kellysi-chan!! What's wrong?!" Doremi exclaimed as she and the others rushed up, all having heard Nick's sky-piercing scream. The pink witch apprentice stopped cold when she saw Momoko's wounded body.

"What happened to Momo-chan?" Aiko exclaimed.

Nick was in so much shock, he could barely speak. "Someone shot Momoko..." was all he could say.

"Come on, then! We've got to get her to the hospital, and FAST!!" Onpu exclaimed.

Hazuki was looking as Nick, who was shaking uncontrollably. "Is something wrong, Kellysi-chan?"

Nick kept staring at the fallen body of his girlfriend. "Momoko... you... you said we'd be together forever..." he choked out. This caught the attention of the others.

"How... how could you... how could you betray me like this?"

The girls looked concerned.

"Why... Why, Momoko?"

Nick suddenly shot to his feet, tears streaming from his eyes.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!"

With that, he ran off, tears flowing freely from his eyes.

"Kellysi-chan, WAIT!!" Doremi called out, but no such luck, as Nick was already far out of earshot.

"What happened?" Onpu exclaimed.

"He thinks Momo-chan betrayed him..." Hazuki noted. "When they admitted their feelings for each other, she had promised that they'd be together forever..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nick continued running down the city street, not really having any idea where he was going.

Before he knew it, he had found himself back at his home. His mom and dad must have been out, since he didn't see the family van in the driveway.

Without hesitating, Nick stormed into the house, falling down onto his bed and crying his heart out.

"Why, Momoko? You promised me... YOU PROMISED!!!"

Suddenly, a soft mew caught his attention. He looked to his side and saw that his pet cat, Peach, was staring at him. He had named his cat after his girlfriend.

"Oh, Peach... at least _you_ wouldn't betray me..." Nick choked out, petting Peach before burying his head in his pillow, continuing to cry. Peach snuggled up to her owner as he cried.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Is there any hope?" Aiko exclaimed.

"Unless we can get Momo-chan to the hospital in the next hour, she may not make it..." Hazuki stated, beginning to cry herself. Surprisingly, one of her tears fell onto Momoko, causing her to glow with a bright silver aura. The others watched in amazement.

When the aura subsided, Momoko opened her eyes, seemingly unharmed. Her wound had disappeared as well, the small hole in her shirt being the only sign that a wound had ever existed.

"Ugh... what happened?" Momoko stated weakly as she stood up. "Wait... where's Nick?"

"I... I think he ran towards his house," Aiko answered.

With that, Momoko was off. _Nick... please forgive me..._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nick's crying, after about half an hour, had subsided somewhat, but the tears just wouldn't stop coming.

_Momoko... why?_ This was the thought that kept running through Nick's mind. _Why did you betray our promise?_

Just then, before he could contemplate the matter any further, there was a series of knocks on his bedroom door.

"_Onegai..._ not right now, mom... I'm really not in the mood..."

"Nick? May I please come in?"

Nick shot out of bed at the sound of that voice. It was Momoko!

Nick hopped out of bed and rushed to the door and swiftly swung it open. Momoko was standing there, beautiful as ever.

"Momoko... you're alive..."

"Nick... please hear me out," Momoko explained, letting her hands rest on her boyfriend's shoulders. "No matter what happens, I will _never_ betray the promise we made. _Never._ I will _always_ love you. Don't ever forget that, okay?"

By this time, Nick's tears were flowing again as he rushed into Momoko's embrace, holding her tight.

"I love you..." Nick kept repeating over and over as the tears continued to flow.

"I know, Nick. I love you, too."

The two lovers just stood there, content to just hold each other for a good ten minutes.

"Nick? Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Of course you can, Momoko. You're always welcome here."

With that, Momoko walked into Nick's room and sat with him on his bed.

"I'm glad you're still with me, Momoko. I don't think I know what I'd do without you."

"You won't have to worry, Nick. I'll be by your side forever. Don't ever forget that."

Nick and Momoko actually held each other until they fell asleep together.

While Nick was still sad, he was also very happy now that he knew he had someone to be with him...


End file.
